


confide in me

by eliottsevak



Series: Edoardo Incanti Has a Heart [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Friendships, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: edo confides in marti about eleonora.





	confide in me

The next time Martino talks with Edoardo is almost a week later. Niccoló was at home, he was having a low day and Marti missed him.

It wasn't that they weren't texting between classes, Nico still felt good enough to respond, and only sometimes with one-word answers. 

Martino was alone in the almost empty hallway when Edoardo freaking Incanti stomped over and sat down next to him, clad in a leather jacket with his hands in his lap, looking like petulant child.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Edoardo asked Martino, who stared at him, jaw a little open, Edo wasn't bad to look at, not by a long shot. "He's at home. Not feeling well" Martino technically isn't lying. 

"I want to talk to you about that" Edoardo said quickly, hands wringing, Marti had never seen Edoardo so nervous before.

"You want to talk about Niccoló?" Marti asked dumbly. "No. I want to ask about relationships" Edoardo told him.

"Like gay ones" Martino was confused, Edoardo was the biggest fuck boy in this school alongside Fede. 

"No. Just. You and Niccoló are the happiest and healthiest relationship in this school, how did you get there" Edoardo asked.

"So this is about Silvia?" Does Edoardo want to be in a relationship with Silvia? Even after he treated her like garbage. 

"No. Uh. Eleonora." Edoardo whispered, the halls were empty and there was no one to hear. 

"Oh. Well on the relationship front. Nico and I just talk about our feelings, say what we don't and do like. Talking about our feelings is healthy, and if we don't want to we don't push each other. Conversation and talking about stuff like that is important to keep a relationship" Martino explained. 

Marti was thinking of all the times Nico has shut down, not wanting to tell him about how he felt so alone and so ashamed and sad, and how he felt like there was nothing he could do. Sometimes how Marti wouldn't want to talk about what's going on with his mother, how angry and confused and sad he was. 

And the other times when they would talk for hours about what it felt like. What everything felt like. 

"Yeah, but how did you get there?" Edoardo asked him. Martino thought for a moment, was he going to tell Edoardo about how they smoked weed, stared at each other while making out with their girlfriends at a party, made out in a pool and then split up, got back together for less than a week and then having Nico have an episode, get broken up with from Maddalena and then find each other again? No that was way to private to talk about. 

"Uh. We never went on a date before we uh kissed. I guess we had hung out but there was something there y'know?" Marti told him. He didn't really know how to explain it. 

"How did you know Nico was attracted to you?" Edoardo asked.

"I guess now that I think about it, it was the way he looked at me. Laughed at my jokes and showed me stuff he never showed anyone else." Martino answered, the art and the music and the everything, Marti realizes now were signs that Nico liked him. 

"So like if Eleonora told me something and told me not to tell anyone else, could that mean that she trusts me?" Edoardo asked. He looks vulnerable, scared almost. 

"You know what Edo I'm gonna give you some advice. Ele is the only girl you've really ever fallen for anyone right, tell her that. Tell her how she makes you feel. If you're never vulnerable you'll never a chance. If you keep acting like a macho tough guy with no emotions then no one is gonna love you. Especially not Eleonora."

Edoardo thought this over for a moment. Silent, thinking about what Marti had said. 

"Thank you, Marti. That means a lot. I think I might just try. And don't tell anyone I like Ele please, I don't want it to get out a ruin her relationship with Silvia" Edo said. Marti smiles. 

"Your gonna be good at this."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, Instagram and twitter @eliottsevak


End file.
